Piratas del Caribe: La Isla de Trevaley
by Clover-Depp
Summary: Ya hay 3 capítulos! (contando los 2 que metí sin querer en uno xD)
1. Capítulos 1 y 2

Piratas del Caribe 2: Por Clover 

**El encuentro inesperado:**

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido de entre las aguas del Caribe. Al parecer se había presentado una pelea de Piratas en medio de un océano lleno de nieblas. La tripulación de la Perla Negra se había puesto en pie e iba preparándose para luchar contra "aquellos malditos Piratas" según la opinión de Gibs, ya que por culpa de la mano armada de esos Piratas el se había despertado y posteriormente había caído encima de una botella rota de Ron, supuestamente del Capitán .

Mientras Jack daba las órdenes sobre como actuar ante esa situación, los Piratas del otro bando intentaban abordar el barco hasta que pasaron a la acción.

Todos los tripulantes se integraron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, solo se oían los ruidos de las espadas al ser desenfundadas o los gritos de algunos de los marineros del otro barco. Hasta que, Jack, cansado de una pelea que no le resultaba muy estimulante, tiró su espada al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido y sacó su pistola que justamente apuntaba hacia el Capitán de aquel barco, y el gritó:

Caballeros, tirad vuestras espadas o vuestro querido Capitán será reducido a escombros.

Los Marineros hicieron caso al instante de lo que les pedía Jack, que permanecía con una mirada fría pero a la vez burlona, aunque los Piratas no sabían muy bien cual eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Muy bien – Dijo él, he hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar. – Empecemos, al parecer no os habéis dado cuenta de quiénes somos realmente ya que nuestras velas han sido cambiadas por unos asuntos...... personales, por decirlo así, que ciertamente, no os importan – El sonrió y dejó sus dientes de oro al descubierto - ¿estoy en lo cierto?, en ese caso, me diréis la razón por la que nos habéis atacado y vuestro Capitán ........ – Paró en seco, y le dio un codazo al Capitán para que este le dijera su nombre.

Soy.... el Capitán Strauss – Dijo él en un susurro

Y vuestro Capitán Strauss – Prosiguió – No sufrirá dañó alguno.

El Capitán Staruss hizo fuerza e intentó soltarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que no consiguió desprender la mano de Jack de encima de su hombro. La tripulación de Strauss permaneció callada durante unos segundos hasta que su Capitán decidió hablar.

Teníamos el propósito de asaltar este navío de velas blancas, porque ofrecen una gran recompensa por el, y por sus tripulantes, ya que....

¡Eso es imposible! – Dijo Ana María interrumpiendo a Strauss - ¿Cómo iban a ofrecer una recompensa por nuestra captura si nuestro navío en realidad no tiene velas blancas? ¡Está mintiendo Jack!

Tranqulízate amor, yo puedo arreglármelas, para eso soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow ¿comprendéis amor mío?

Una serie de susurros provenientes de la tripulación de Strauss apareció de repente, todos con la mirada clavada hacia Jack, ya que estaban muy sorprendidos al saber que el Pirata que se hallaba en frente de ellos era el más temido de todo el Caribe, el infame Jack Sparrow.

-¿Cómo? ¿Jack Sparrow? ¿El mismo que atracó la Isla de Melton el mes pasado sin disparar ni un solo tiro a los guardias que se encontraban allí?

El mismo – Dijo Jack, con un aire de vanidoso

Pero esto.... ha sido un error – Empezó a hablar uno, que al parecer debía ser el Comodoro, debido a sus ropas especiales que se les solía poner – ¡Nosotros hemos sido obligados a asaltar la fortuna del navío de velas blancas que seguía la misma trayectoria que esta siguiendo este! ¡Si nos hemos equivocado de navío a sido solo por tu culpa tuya Strauss! Desde que tu has asumido el mando has ido de mal en.....

¡Basta! – Dijo Jack con la una mirada de superioridad – No se admiten peleas familiares en mi Perla Negra por favor, así que todo esto ha sido solo por la equivocación de un estúpido Capitán que no sabe marcar una trayectoria ordinaria y que al parecer, no sabe distinguir los barcos..... hemos perdido todo este tiempo y uno de mis marineros está herido, solo por una pandilla de ¿perros sarnoso?, en mi opinión, debería abandonaros en una Isla alejada de la mano de Dios, para que murierais de hambre.....

¡No por favor! Tenga algo de compasión por estos honrados Piratas, haremos lo que nos pida, pero déjenos marchar – Dijo un marinero casi entre sollozos

En primer lugar, me diréis que fortuna querías requisar o mejor dicho robar, y en segundo lugar, nos daréis todo lo imprescindible que tengáis en el barco, si queréis volver a ver la luz del día, claro está

De pronto, Strauss logró por fin soltarse de la mano de Jack cogió su espada e intentó herirle. Jack pegó una patada en seco y le tiró de nuevo la espada al suelo.

- Hijo, que intentas hacer, soy el Pirata más buscado por todo el Caribe, crees que un ingrato como tu ¿podría vencerme?, así que dímelo – Jack apretó los dientes y con su espada le hizo un pequeño corte pero sí doloroso en la espalda del Capitán.

Está bien hablaré – Dijo de una vez por todas Strauss – Hace unos días, en una taberna de Isla Tortuga oímos hablar del navío de Trevaley, de velas blancas que siempre navegaba por la ruta en la que nos encontramos, y en su interior había la fortuna más grande que todo Pirata podría desear, ya que se debía transportar hacia la Isla de Trevaley, nadie sabe con seguridad exacta que tipo de tesoro es lo que lleva dentro, pero tenemos la certeza de que es algo grandioso, y quién lo obtenga tendrá el poder absoluto sobre todo el Caribe. Para obtenerla, se tendrá que pasar por numerosas pruebas y desafíos peligrosos, pero, el último, será una lucha con el Capitán cuerpo a cuerpo, el Capitán Verslinki, y yo, me enfrentaré a él. – Hizo una larga pausa y por fin dijo - Eso es todo lo que sabemos, así que ¿Nos dejará marchar?.

Jack vaciló un rato y entonces dijo:

Interesante, realmente interesante, esta bien, cumpliré mi promesa, pero antes, Señor Strauss, deme todo lo que tiene en su barco. Y nosotros, sigamos nuestro rumbo hacia Port Royal, tendré que pensarme si es verdad lo de ese tesoro........ o no.

Gibs, Ana María y el resto de la tripulación de la Perla dejaron cada uno a su rehén mientras Jack sostenía al Capitán por si tenían la absurda idea de escapar sin darles lo que Jack deseaba. Los otros marineros fueron descargando desde artillería hasta piezas de oro de un modelo verdaderamente extraño, y Jack, por lo visto, se conformó, así que, pasada una media hora, los dejó ir, aún pensado en el tesoro de la Isla de Trevaley, pero de todas formas el tenía pensado ir a Port Royal, ya que había transcurrido un año desde que no veía a Will y Elizabeth, ahora tenía una gran idea, sí, una gran idea en su peculiar mente.

**El regreso a Port Royal:**

Al día siguiente, después de lo ocurrido con aquellos Piratas, Jack calculaba que aproximadamente solo faltaba una hora para llegar a su destino. A poco rato Ana María se le acerca y le dice:

Parece muy concentrado Capitán, ¿en que piensa?

En como vamos a evitar a los guardias en cuanto lleguemos a Port Royal, sabes perfectamente que me buscan por todo el Caribe, en especial me busca el Comodoro Norrigton – Jack esbozó una gran sonrisa y rió

Es verdad, lo había olvidado, pero estoy segura de que le ocurrirá algo, aunque no llego a comprender porque quiere ir hasta ahí, ¿no será..... porque extrañas a la Señorita Sawnn Jack?

Amor, no digas tonterías porque iba a extrañarla, sabes perfectamente que solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti – La besó y la abrazó fuertemente – y deseo que vengas conmigo, además, quiero ir allí, porque tengo algo que comentarle a Will que podría interesarle, sobre lo de la Isla de Travaley.

Jack, ¿de verdad crees que esos bucaneros insignificantes decían la verdad?

No creo que Strauss se lo hubiera inventado todo así como de golpe, lo veía en sus ojos decía la verdad, lo único que quería es ser el Piratas más poderoso del Caribe, y tanta ambición fue lo que le llevó a la derrota.

Está bien Jack, te apoyaré en esto, como toda la tripulación, pero...... si de verdad quieres que vaya contigo, tendrás que demostrármelo como tu ya sabes.

Ten por seguro que lo haré amor, si quieres ahora mismo...... ¡Gibs! – Grito de repente – Relévame en el timón y sigue tú, Ana María y yo.... tenemos asuntos pendientes, ¿verdad que sí?

Por supuesto mi Capitán – Dijo ella mirándole con aire de picardía en los ojos. Así Gibs tomó el timón y Jack y Ana María bajaron a la habitación del Capitán mientras se dirigían a Port Royal.

Mientras tanto, en el puerto de Port Royal, Will y Elizabeth se encontraban cogidos de la mano y paseando por los alrededores.

Solo queda una semana para nuestros esponsales Elizabeth, amor, estoy ansioso porque llegue ese momento

Sí, yo también amor mío, pero no se, me pasa algo Will

¿Te encuentras mal?

No, no es nada de eso, esque, Will – Hizo una pausa y cogió aire – Hace ya casi un año desde que no vemos a Jack, y, le hecho mucho de menos Will, le añoro de verdad

Ah, es eso, yo también le extraño mucho amor, el fue quien me mostró lo que en realidad yo soy, y gracias a él, también estás viva, le debo mucho, si, demasiado, diría yo, pero es un buen hombre, y mi amigo, y yo soy un Pirata como él.

Sí, el Pirata al que amo - O por lo menos al que creo amar - Dijo Elizabeth pensando

De repente, se oyeron voces provenientes de todo el puerto, todas las gentes gritaban un nombre, pero eran tantas voces que apenas se distinguían si eran gritos de miedo o de emoción.

Will, ¿qué está pasando?

No lo se Elizabeth, vamos a preguntarle al Comodoro Norrigton, que se dirige hacia aquí

Turner – Dijo Norrigton sin dar oportunidad a Will de hablar – Necesito que vengas conmigo

¿Porqué? ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? Parece una jauría.

Se acerca un barco extraño, no hemos podido ver lo bastante como para saber de cual se trata especialmente, por favor ven, y Elizabeth – Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella – Por favor, ve con tu padre y estarás a salvo por si se trata de algo peligroso

Está bien – Dijo ella, aunque hizo caso omiso, ella no estaba dispuesta a irse de allí quería ver que pasaba, que barco era, porque tenía la certeza de que aquel que se acercaba era la Perla Negra, y dentro de el se encontraba Jack

Will y Norrigton se dirigieron hacia donde supuestamente el barco echaría el amarre. Will cogió el prismático y se dispuso a ver bien el barco. En cuanto vió aquel barco, totalmente negro, excepto las velas que eran blancas, tuvo la certeza de que aquella nave era igual que la Perla Negra, excepto por las velas.

Pero si es igualita a la Perla Negra..... solo que con las velas blancas, y si Jack........

De pronto, corriendo, apareció Elizabeth, que pronto llego a donde estaba Will, parecía cansada.

¡Will! Esa es la Perla Negra estoy segura, es igualita, Jack se encuentra ahí, y ha venido a vernos, sabiendo que lo busca toda la Marina Real, tenemos que ayudarle, retén al Comodoro Norrigton y dile que tu te encargaras de eso, yo los iré a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien, voy a persuadirlo

Will se acerco al Comodoro y empezó a hablarle mientras lo alejaba de allí, Elizabeth fue derecha hacia el lugar del amarre viendo como se acercaba La Perla Negra, visualizó a un hombre con una melena trenzada y baratijas, moreno al igual que su piel bornceada, corpulento, encima del extremo del barco, delante de todo, parecía un rey, el Rey de los Piratas. Pronto dedujo que se trataba de Jack, y empezó a hacerle señas para que la viese y desembarcara allí aunque no supo si la vió o no. Pocos minutos después el navío se paró dejando allí su amarre, pero ahora sin el peligro de que capturasen a Jack y al resto de la tripulación. Jack se bajó del extremo del barco seguido por Gibs, Ana María y el resto de ellos quedó en el barco ya que se trataba de poco tiempo el estar allí. Elizabeth se encontraba en el otro lado y fue hasta ellos. Mientas tanto el hombre que se encarga de vigilar si alguien no paga por dejar su barco amarrado se le acercó a Jack y le dijo:

Señor, cuesta tres chelines amarrar el barco en el muelle, un momento... – Miró a Jack con los ojos muy abierto y vaciló un instante – ¿Nos conocemos? Me suena mucho su cara Señor......

Smith – Dijo Jack sin pensar, ya que él ya había dado ese nombre la primera vez que apareció en Port Royal – Y no creo que nos conozcamos, no suelo venir a sitios como estos, me va más, el ron y las mujeres, por decirlo de esta mane.... ¡Au! – Ana María le acaba de pegar un tremendo codazo en los costillas por lo último que acababa de decir, y entonces Jack dijo – Bueno, usted ya me entiende, solo busco placer..... ¡Au! – Le volvió a dar, estaba aún más enojada que antes – No, quiero decir que busco una diversión con compañía femenina.... ¡Au! – Ana María estaba apunto de reventar, mientras Gibs no paraba de reírse para dentro – Está bien..... vengo aquí de Luna de Miel, con mi recién Esposa Rousse – En la cara de Ana María apareció una sonrisa infinita

Muy bien, Señor y Señora Smith , que pasen una feliz Luna de Miel en Port Royal

Nada más decir estas palabras y al tiempo que Jack se daba la vuelta apareció Elizabeth, que iba tan rápido que casi no se distinguía que ropa llevaba. Elizabeth se subió encima de Jack tan derepente que le hizo caerse al suelo. Ana María miró un poco celosa.

¡Jack! ¡Sabíamos que eras tú! ¡Ha pasado casi un año! – Y al tiempo que se levantaban del suelo lo abrazó tan fuertemente que el pobre casi se muere asfixiado

Veo que la Señorita Swann, o mejor dicho Turner – Y rió – Me echaba mucho de menos, ¿verdad querida?

No puedo negarlo, está bien, me he dejado llevar por la emoción, porque los dos te extrañábamos mucho, de verdad

Me siento totalmente halagado Lizzie, gracias por tu apoyo al echarme en falta – Dijo Jack con sarcasmo, y los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Buenos días Señora Turner – Dijo Gibs

¿Aún seguís a las órdenes de Jack eh? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Siempre seremos fieles a Jack – Habló por fin Ana sonriendo en Jack, mientras que Elizabeth miraba extrañada porque al parecer los dios Piratas estaban unidos.

Rápido, venid por aquí, Will ha alejado al Comodoro Norrigton del puerto, pero no por mucho tiempo, le explicó que lo tenía todo bajo control y que no se preocupara, así que iremos para la casa que tenemos Will y yo, allí estaréis a salvo.

Si es un buen lugar, iremos hasta allí -

Créeme que sí lo es

Los tres Piratas siguieron a Elizabeth por entre la multitud, atravesaron todo el puerto, luego llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la herrería de Will, siguieron más adelante, donde ya casi no se veían las casas de los diferentes ciudadanos, ya que estaban ascendiendo por las montañas, y al fin llegaron; Más que una casa era una gigantesca Mansión rodeada de grandes arboledas y protegida por una parcela negra preciosa. Elizabeth sacó las llaves, por lo que vio Jack, las sacó del canesú, y pensó que era un buen bolsillo para guardar objetos personales.

Entrad – Dijo Elizabeth después de atravesar lo que era un hermoso jardín

A sus órdenes mi comandante – Dijo Jack en tono burlón y rió por lo bajo

Al entrar Ana María se quedó con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, jamás había visto una casa tan bien modelada y todo lo que tenía por dentro era ideal para vivir en ella.


	2. La Isla de Trevaley

Hola!! Bueno, después de haber escrito mi primer capítulo que en realidad son dos porque no se como carayo hice jajaja. Me tuvieron que ayudar a hacer esto porque se me hizo muy complicado. Bien leer y dejad vuestras opiniones!

**La Isla de Trevaley:**

Sentaos por favor, aquí dentro estaréis a salvo, a menudo nos vienen a visitar mi padre y algunos amigos de la ciudad pero prácticamente nunca viene el Comodoro ni ninguno de sus secuaces, así que aquí no podrán encontraros, en caso de que vinieran os esconderíais en el desván que hay arriba de todo. – Hizo una pausa y miró hacia donde estaban los cubiertos y las bebidas - ¿Queréis algo de beber?

¡Me gustaría un poco de ron! – Dijo al instante Jack, que dejó algo sorprendida a todos los que se encontraban en la sala

Y a mí – Dijeron Gibs y Ana María al unísono, por lo que se miraron con aire de aprovación y asintieron a la vez

Jack, nunca cambiarás, sigues tan enganchado al ron como antes, y en una ocasión te dije que el ron era una bebida repugnante que convertía al hombre más respetable en un sinvergüenza, ¿recuerdas eso Jack?

Como no voy a recordarlo, estábamos en aquella Isla alejada de la mano de Dios, ya que el miserable de Barbosa me volvió a dejar por segunda vez tirado allí, pero logramos escapar milagrosamente gracias a mi inteligencia – Y se sintió muy orgulloso mirando a Ana María por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa

¿Milagrosamente? Pero si fue gracias a la Marina Real por lo que pudimos salir dela Isla, gracias a la señal que yo provoqué al quemar todo el ron que se hallaba bajo la Isla – El yo lo hizo más intensamente que el resto de la frase

Ana María miró a Jack con un aire de desaprobación por haberla mentido y Jack la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa por si le volvía a dar otro codazo como los que le dio mientras estaban en el puerto. Se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que les había ocurrido el pasado año, con lo de la maldición de la Perla Negra y como la habían recuperado, aunque Jack exageraba la mayoría del relato, por no decir que se tiraba de la moto, diciendo que todo lo había logrado él. Al poco rato se escuchó un ruido en la entrada por lo que Elizabeth dedujo que se trataba de Will, y en efecto era él, apareció en la cocina algo cansado y despeinado, aunque seguía teniendo la misma cara desde hace un año.

¡Jack amigo! No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte, tanto tiempo sin poder hablar contigo

Es increíble joven Turner, no has cambiado nada – Sonrió y todos pudieron contemplar el reflejo de sus dientes de oro – Pero sí has conseguido casarte con tu hermosa mujercita

Vivimos juntos, pero no, aún no me he casado con ella, nuestros esponsales serán la semana que viene

¿Ah sí? Asistiré a ella, si yo estoy en la lista de invitados claro está, ¡que corra el ron!

Estás tan majara como siempre Jack, pero un buen hombre también lo seguirás siendo siempre creo yo – En este momento Jack miró hacia Elizabeth y se señaló a sí mismo, en señal de aprobación de lo que había dicho Will de él, la cual se rió - y por supuesto que estás invitado a la boda, pero el problema es la manera en que irás sin que te vean los guardias, recuerda que me caso con la hija del gobernador.

La hija del gobernador...... sí, lo sé – Y dirigió su mirada a Elizabeth de una forma tan penetrante que hizo que ella se ruborizara –

No solo venimos aquí de visita si no por el suceso que ocurrió ayer en nuestro barco – Dijo Gibs asaltando la conversación y dirigiéndose hacia Will, el cual, se quedo sorprendido pero no tanto como Elizabeth. Mientras tanto Ana observaba la actitud de sus viejos amigos antes la situación.

¿Ah si? ¿Qué paso ayer en La Perla Negra? – Dijo Elizabeth, la cual se había acercado más a Gibs para escuchar mejor con todo detalle.

Unos bucaneros asaltaron nuestro navío mientras nos encontrábamos sumergidos bajo la niebla, pero sin conseguir nada – Habló Ana María por primera vez desde que le había pedido la bebida a Elizabeth, y prosiguió – Tenían la intención de asaltar el navío de Trevaley ya que decían que en él había un gran te....

¡El navío de Trevaley! – Dijo Elizabeth interrumpiendo a Ana María la cual frunció el entrecejo– ¿El mismo que para obetener la fortuna que se halla dentro habrá que pasar por una serie de pruebas en las cuales la última de ellas será una lucha a vida o muerte con el Capitán Verslinki en la Isla de Trevaley?

¡Exactamente es así querida! – Comentó Jack impresionado por lo que acaba de salir de la boca de Elizabeth

¿Cómo sabes eso Elizabeth? – Dijo Will, que no estaba tan sorprendido como Jack pero le había dejado perplejo que ella supiera todo eso

Lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando regresé de norte América a los diez años, y un amigo de mi padre me contó todo sobre esa historia, pero siempre creía que era una leyenda, aunque después de lo de la maldición de la Perla también llegué a creerme esto

Pues en efecto – Dijo Jack – El Capitán del barco que nos atacó, Strauss, estaba convencido de que se enfrentaría con Verslinki para ser el Pirata más poderoso de todo el Caribe y así obtener tal tesoro, él dijo que confundiera nuestro barco con el de Trevaley, ya que llevaba las mismas velas blancas y seguía la misma trayectoria que el dicho barco, pero no podía ser, como dijo Ana María, la Perla en realidad tiene las velas negras, solamente las tapamos para el momento en que llegáramos a nuestro destino, Port Royal.

Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar allí a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, y si vemos un barco que requiera las características subirnos a él – Declaró Ana María

Veo que no conocéis toda la leyenda

¿Toda la leyenda? ¿Hay más? – Dijo Will

Sí, Will, sólo un único Pirata puede vencer al Capitán Verslinki, solamente uno, si va cualquier otro que no sea el Pirata elegido morirá, solo el Pirata con un corazón de oro, que no piense en mal gastar toda la fortuna que hay en la Isla de Trevaley, solo el Pirata al que nunca le hayan vencido en combate, el Pirata más temido del Caribe Español, y también de todo el océano. – Después de haber dicho todo esto, todos los que se encontraban allí se quedaron mirando para Jack con una sonrisa satisfactoria

Ya tenemos a ese Pirata – Dijo Ana María – Lo tengo en mis brazos desde hace mucho tiempo – Will y Elizabeth se miraron sorprendidos.

¿Te refieres a mí?, ¿como voy a ser yo el Pirata elegido?, estoy de acuerdo en que soy invencible, en que tengo el corazón de oro y todo eso, pero, que sea yo el único que puede derrotar al Capitán Verslinki me parece algo un poco, exagerado, por decirlo así – Y esbozó una sonrisa incrédula –

Pues yo tengo la certeza de que eres tú, Jack – Confirmó Elizabeth, en definitiva

¡Entonces pongamos rumbo hacia esa Isla! – Espetó Gibs

Eso si contáis que yo quiera ir, porque no se que os hace pensar que a mí me apetezca arriesgar la vida por vosotros ahora que estoy en racha – Dijo Jack con un tono de voz superior

Así demostrarás que eres un cobarde y que no te importamos para nada – Le dijo Elizabeth enojada

Rectifica mi Lady, yo no dije que no iba a ir, pero tampoco que iba a ir, imaginaos que no sea yo, moriré, vosotros demostraréis que yo no os importaba, y no es que le tenga miedo a la muerte – Dijo él con sarcasmo – Me lo.... pensaré, os convocaré mi respuesta mañana

Jack, nosotros tenemos fe en que el elegido eres tu, lo veo en tus ojos, y sé que tu eres capaz de todo – Dijo Ana María

En eso tienes razón, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿porqué no podría hacerlo? – Se dijo a sí mismo - Esta bien, iremos hacia la Isla de Trevaley

Pero una cosa, Elizabeth, ¿y nuestra boda?

¡La boda!

Llegaréis a tiempo para poder casaros – Aseguró Jack mirando a Elizabeth con esos ojos oscuros realmente increíbles – Entonces pondremos rumbo mañana, hacia donde se hallaba el barco la última vez, subiremos a él, y nos llevará directos a las Isla de Trevaley. Gibs, Ana María, id a avisad a la Tripulación de que mañana partiremos hacia esa Isla, descansaréis en La Perla Negra – Ordenó el con cautela

De acuerdo – Asintieron los dos. Y Elizabeth los acompañó hasta la puerta y los vio marchar.

Jack, pareces muy cansado – Jack espiró aire e hizo un gesto de afirmación – Puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana cuando zarpemos, tenemos habitaciones de sobra, puedes coger la que quieras

Muchas gracias Will, pero ya estoy hecho a dormir en mi Perla así que no hará falta

Bueno Will, me voy a cambiar de ropa y me .........

Pensándolo mejor si me quedo, sí, llévame hasta mi habitación – Interrumpió a Elizabeth

Sube conmigo arriba, te enseñaré una perfecta para ti – Intervino Elizabeth

Yo me quedaré aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer por culpa de unos cuantos clientes – Concluyó Will

Elizabeth le mostró a Jack lo que parecía ser una habitación que concordaba con él, las paredes estaban pintadas como las de la Perla. Había varios muebles, y un armario, la cama, situada al final de la habitación parecía cómoda, al lado tenía una especie de mesilla de noche. Elizabeth notó que a Jack le gustara la habitación pues seguía con la boca entreabierta desde que llegaron, y ella dijo:

¿A que es hermosa? – Dijo contemplando las paredes

Sí, lo es, es perfecta para un Pirata

Entonces dormirás aquí, puedes dejar tus cosas en aquella mesilla si quieres, yo ahora me iré a la cama

Yo también estoy muy cansado, después de todo lo de ayer y hoy necesito un respiro

Espero que estés cómodo aquí, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, nuestra habitación es la de aldo, aunque ¿porque el infame Capitán Sparrow iba necesitar ayuda? – Ambos rieron, y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Fue una larga mirada, como si supieran lo que pensaba cada uno en ese momento, Jack sentando en la cama, mirándola, no sabía porque, pero le resultaba la mujer más increíble que había conocido, y Elizabeth, contemplando a Jack desde la puerta y pensando como pudo creer en que aquel hombre, que lo haría todo por alguien, sería un granuja al que no le importaba nadie, pero no, no es así, es el mejor hombre que ha conocido jamás, entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo roja y dijo – Bueno Jack, me voy a descansar – Concluyó después de haber estado ahogándose en esos ojos tan hermosos y oscuros.

Que descanses Elizabeth –

Ella cerró la puerta y Jack fue quitándose el sombrero y sus pertenencias, dejándolas en la mesilla de noche, de tal manera que solo tenía unos pantalones, se tumbó en la cama y se paró a pensar. Que le pasaría, un sentimientos le recorría el cuerpo, no se daba cuenta de cual era, asta que esbozo una gran sonrisa y se dijo así mismo - Oh, sí, amor.... -

Creía que esa mujer, Elizabeth, le estaba enamorando, apenas una semana para que se case y el se estaba enamorando de ella, ¿cómo podía ser eso?

Que le había hecho caer en ese pensamiento, estaría perdiendo el juicio o acaso era el destino que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, si estaba enamorado de ella, el sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, y ¿qué pasaba con Ana Maria? ¿Qué iba a decirle? No lo sabía, solo estaba seguro de su sentimiento: Se había enamorado de Elizabeth Swann.


	3. El Navío Fantasma

**El Navío fantasma:**

Hola de nuevo!!! Al fin se publicar por mí misma los capítulos, uf es que antes no daba, si es que yo para estas cosas no doy abasto. Espero que les guste este capitulo!!

Al día siguiente, Jack se despertó, una cálida e intensa luz había pasado de entre las presianas de la habitación y le había hecho abrir los ojos, se levantó y se puso la camisa al tiempo que se colocaba sus llamados "efectos personales ", en ese momento recordó como Elizabeth se los había colocado cuando le perseguían los secuaces del Comodoro Norrigton, fue un recuerdo muy hermoso que hizo que volviera a sentir la mirada de ella hacia él. Se escucho un ruido en la puerta, estaba claro que llamaban a la puerta.

Buenos días Jack, espero que hayas descansado bien, por lo que veo ya estabas levantado – Dijo Will, que al parecer estaba muy contento y con un entusiasmo muy profundo

Sí, he dormido bastante, bien, bueno joven Turner, ¿preparado para viajar bajo las órdenes del Capitán? – Dijo Jack, intentando fingir un pequeña sonrisa

Por supuesto, pero me dejarás algunas libertades, a pesar de que eres mi Capitán – Dijo él, desafiándolo – Bueno, bajemos, nos esperan el La Perla Negra dentro de una hora, si quieres puedes comer algo antes de marcharnos

Bajaré ahora Will, no te preocupes

Tras esto, el cerró la puerta, Jack dejó todo como estaba antes de que él se acostara allí, y pasados unos minutos, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras. En la cocina se encontró a Elizabeth, que parecía estar preparando su equipaje, ya que encima de la mesa había una especie de mochila en la que estaba metiendo ropa y objetos imprescindibles.

Bueno días Jack – Le dijo ella, y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, él se quedo muy sorprendido pero intentó disimularlo, como si fuera algo habitual que a él le besara todas las mañanas una bella mujer

¿Tienes algo de comer? Me siento con necesidad de tomar algo antes de irnos – Dijo él en un bostezo

Sí, aquí tienes, es una receta que mi madre me enseñó a hacer cuando tan solo era un niña, tenía 5 años, que recuerdos aquellos – Dijo Elizabeth con una mirada soñadora, la cual sorprendió a Jack por revelarle ese detalle de su pasado

Vamos a ver si sabes cocinar Lizzie – En esto probó un bocado y se devoró lo que le quedaba de golpe mientras Elizabeth miraba muy satisfecha

¿Le gusta o no le gusta Señor Sparrow? – Dijo con una mirada de picardía en sus ojos, que a ambos sorprendieron

¿Si me gusta? Está delicioso – Hizo una pausa – Pero prefiero..... – La mano derecha de Jack fue a parar a la mejilla de Elizabeth mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación de las manos de Jack en contacto con su piel. Ella no supo porqué, pero no deseaba que el parase, incluso deseaba que le diera más de lo que ofrecía pero Jack quitó su mano de repente como si hubiera estado en un trance.

Lo siento Lizzie, no sé que me ha pasado....

Jack – Lo miró con ojos profundos y a la vez de sinceridad – No pares porfavor

Jack miró a Elizabeth extrañado por esa respuesta, él le estaba prácticamente confesando sus sentimientos y ella se entregaba a él, la hija de un gobernador deseaba a un Pirata, esto empezaba a verse como un magnífico sueño para Jack.

Lizzie..... no creo que esto sea lo correcto, estás enamorada de Will, ¿porqué querrías....

Jack, te seré franca, llevaba unos días deseando que volvieras y me abrazaras, no sabía porqué, en parte de mi corazón amo a Will, pero le amo como un hermano mayor, mi hermano mayor..... en cambio hacia a ti..... al tocar de esa manera mi piel.... descubrí de verdad que estaba enamorada de ti..... no sé si sientes lo mismo, supongo que estás enamorado de Ana, pero al tocar mi piel....

Elizabeth, ayer mismo caí en la cuenta que por Ana María no siento nada, si no por ti, pensé que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero al ver tus confesiones y reacciones..... – Dijo como si fuera lo más maravilloso que le pasara en la vida, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara

Jack....

Ssshhh – La silencio y puso un dedo sobre su boca al tiempo que sus cuerpos se acercaron, y con una mano Jack rodeó su cintura, de manera que sus caras estaban a milímetros y podían oír sus respiraciones. Elizabeth se ruborizó por la cercanía y el poder ver tan de cerca la piel lisa de su Capitán. Jack la besó con pasión y amor, como un beso hambriento y esperado que estuvo escondido durante un año. Elizabeth puso una mano alrededor de su cuello y con la otra tocaba sus trenzas mientras que Jack tocaba sus filamentos de oro. Para Elizabeth este beso era increíble, como su lengua exploraba las profundidades de su boca, siempre estuvo pensando en como sería recibir un beso del Capitán Jack Sparrow y ahora estaba en sus brazos, ahora no le extrañaba que las mujeres lo desearan aunque a veces llevara varias bofetadas. Estuvieron tiempo besándose asta que faltaba el aire y se separaron

Jamás me habían besado así, ni si quiera Will, cuando estoy contigo me siento distinta, segura....

Lizzie..... yo.....te amo

Yo también te quiero Jack, no quiero que nos separemos nunca.... pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?

No lo sé, amor mío, no lo sé.....

Mientras tanto, a bordo de la Perla Negra, se encontraban Gibs, Ana, el Señor Cotton, y el resto de la tripulación, junto a Will, habían transcurrido una media hora desde que Will había dejado a Elizabeth en casa, para esperar a que Jack se levantara de su profundo sueño.

¿Porqué tardarán tanto Jack y Lizzie? – Dijo Will, con el entrecejo fruncido – Puede que les haya pasado algo....

Lo dudo mucho – Interrumpió Gibs - Al Capitán es imposible que le pasara algo en esta ciudad -Toda la tripulación se echó a reír – Puede que se toparan con un imprevisto o puede que se quedaran resguardados en casa disfrutando de la compañía de ambos.... – La tripulación rió aún más

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Nada que puedas comprender Turner, solamente, que son como guisantes en una vaina

Will se quedó pensativo por unos minutos hasta que lo asimiló como una especie de broma pero no se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad Gibs le quería decir. Al instante Ana se le acerco. Desde la aventura que habían pasado con Barbosa Ana valoró mucho a Will por sus esfuerzos y lo apreció de manera muy considerable.

No te preocupes por las tonterías que dice Gibs, siempre está bromeando, es uno de sus oficios principales – Le dijo Ana en tono burlón – Además.... no creo que pase nada, Jack y yo estamos muy enamorados

¿En serio? Elizabeth y yo habíamos notado algo, pero no supusimos que hasta esos extremos, aunque Jack y tú tenéis vuestras historias ¿no es cierto?

Sí..... – Soltó Ana con un suspiro – Nos conocemos desde hace años, hemos tenido nuestras aventuras por decirlo de esta manera, la verdad es que Jack me enoja muchas veces, pero le quiero, a pesar de....

El barco que te "pidió prestado" – Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas – O como diría él, requisar, a pesar de todo es mi mejor amigo y un buen hombre

Así es.... detrás de esas trenzas y esos dientes de oro hay una gran persona, nunca dejará de sorprenderme.... – Los dos se sonrieron y continuaron hablando por largo rato haciendo más grande su lazo de amistad

Entre tato, Jack y Elizabeth bajando la colina se dirigían hacia la Perla Negra, al final habían decidido no contarles nada, pero era imprescindible que salieran a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque Jack, por su parte, al contrario de lo que había dicho Elizabeth, quería esperar al momentos oportuno.

¡Capitán! ¿Porqué demonios han tardado tanto? Hemos estado un infierno esperándoles

Nos han surgido algunos imprevistos por el camino.... nada con importancia, ya está todo resuelto – Explicó Jack a Gibs mirando de reojo a Elizabeth por si esta se enojaba, pero se equivocó, en vez de enojarse, alzó la voz

¡No han sido ningunos imprevistos es que Jack y..... – Al instante la mano de Jack apareció en su boca y no la dejó terminar, solo se oyeron unos cuantos murmuros de sus labios

Lizzie, ¿qué está pasando? – Dijo Will mientras Jack apartaba a Elizabeth hacia un lado

¡No es nada Will! Solamente que nuestra querida Elizabeth tropezó al bajar las grandes colinas y se trastornó un poco, como sabes – Bajó la voz y se acercó al oído de Will - A una Señora de su clase no le gustan que le pasen esas cosas William, como el problema que tienen los pobres eunucos, ¿comprendes? – Will miró a Jack algo molesto, nunca le había gustado esos comentarios que le hacía insinuando que él fuera un eunuco, porque se equivocaba. Evitó la mirada de Jack y la volvió a Elizabeth, le pareció que tenía una cara de enorme enojo, aunque no sabía cual era la razón. Mientras Jack solo se dedico a emanar un suspiro de lo que pareció ser de alivio.

Lizzie, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la boca que Elizabeth evitó. Realmente estaba rara, no sabía lo que le pasara, desde que habían citado la fecha de sus esponsales Lizzie había estado sumida en sus pensamientos, como si no estuviera en este mundo, pensando en algo o en alguien, y ahora hacía esto, realmente Elizabeth estaba trastornada. Gibs y el resto de la tripulación a excepción de Ana María que se encontraba en la bodega miraban atónitos ante aquella escena sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Elizabeth, pero que..... – Elizabeth salió corriendo y entró por la primera puerta que vio, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que por su cara empezaron a caer lágrimas.

Jack, ¿qué diablos pasa aquí?

Pues... lo que te he dicho Will, las mujeres, ay, quien las entenderá, está algo trastornada por lo que le ha pasado, porque es algo muy fuerte, oh sí, demasiado diría yo – Dijo entre una mueca medio sonriente medio diabólica a lo que Will respondió levantando una ceja – Dale tiempo Will, y verás lo que sucederá..... Lizzie es una buena chica, supongo que ahora necesitaría estar sola, aunque.... a saber en que parte esta metida del barco, esta Elizabeth, nunca se está quieta ¿verdad? – Terminó su discurso con una sonrisa obviamente forzada – Anda Will, ayuda a levantar el ancla y también prueba con las velas, así matarás un poco el tiempo

Está bien Jack, como quieras.... – Dijo mirando hacia la puerta por la que Elizabeth había entrado corriendo, estaba muy confuso, lo que le había dicho Gibs quizá tenía algo que ver con esto, pero era imposible, con solo pensarlo le daban ganas de reír a horcajadas, Jack y Elizabeth juntos, oh no, por Dios, tenía que tener alguna otra explicación, y estaba decido a descubrirlo.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde lo ocurrido, Elizabeth no había salido de su camerino, al parecer Jack la había encontrado en su habitación y le dijo que no era muy apropiado que una Señorita estuviera en la habitación de su Capitán, por ahora, y le mostró una de las habitaciones de invitados que tenían, por lo que se quedó allí, diciendo que quería estar sola, haciendo caso omiso de Jack a sus llamadas de intentar mantener una conversación. Jack ahora se encontraba en el timón, hablando con Ana y Will, no había signos del Navío de Trevaley, y la tripulación estaba un poco harta de esperar y buscar, por lo que se tomaron un pequeño descanso.

¿Elizabeth todavía no ha salido de su habitación? – Preguntó Ana

Al parecer no – Dijeron Jack y Will a la vez, algo extrañados

Se atiene a razones, no quiere hablar con nadie, la acabo de ir a ver, y no me ha dejado entrar, realmente no se que le pasa – Con esto, Will descendió las escaleras y se sentó en el bordillo de proa, a atender la llamada de Gibs.

Jack, desde que nos hemos ido de Port Royal no me has dirigido la palabra, ¿qué pasa? ¿es que tu también te has....

- ¡Santa María madre de Dios! ¡Mire Capitán!

De pronto, el cielo empezó a iluminarse con un gran destello que cegaba todo el mar y horizonte. Toda la tripulación completamente impresionada y a la vez algo asustada contemplaba el semejante diluvio que se presentaban delante de ellos. Ana agarró el brazo de Jack pero este lo soltó muy delicadamente a medida que descendía las escaleras con la boca entreabierta. La niebla comenzó a aparecer y tras ella algo brillante pero a la vez oscuro, no se podía distinguir debido al reflejo que emitía, pero poco a poco se hizo ver......

¿Qué será lo que estarán viendo? ¿Qué pasará con Will y con Ana? Y muchas preguntas más se pueden formular, el caso es que sin respuesta porque yo ni si quiera lo se jajajja. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
